


JLU Diana and Bruce watch WW84...

by Bbblaney77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Both are "our" world, F/M, Fluff and Crack... mostly, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions of Rape, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, spoiler for WW84, universe 1218 (Marvel) or Earth Prime (DC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: And Diana isn't happy about it.------------Bruce has known about what we call the real world. A place that superheroes don't exist except in media. They call it Earth Prime. While a certain Red and black mask wearing Merc with a mouth told them he and whatever "Marvel" is, call it earth 1218.Bruce heard about a movie being made about his girlfriend on earth prime and so he connects to that earth to let them watch it.Thankfully Bruce has other ways of making up for a bad movie to Diana.Good thing he sent the boys on the evening patrol, so he's got all night to make her feel better.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	JLU Diana and Bruce watch WW84...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't like how they handled the Steve comes back from the dead thing in WW84.
> 
> I could let most of the rest of it go, but I don't like that. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I fully expect that I well have a few people that disagree with me, however this my story.
> 
> This is just a one-shot that took hold of my muse after watching several reviews and seeing some of the movie and wouldn't let it go.

“What the… the SHIT?!” A loud angry voice cried out. “No seriously what the f…. was that?”

“I told you, you won’t like it.” Another calmer voice responded.

“ _Like?_ How can I like that, she raped him, _Wonder Woman, the rapist_ , and Steve was at least, an accessory.”

“Rape?”

“Yes. And kidnapping as well as endangerment.”

“how do you figure?”

“The definition of rape is the inability to consent to sexual activity due to, in this case, being unconscious or suppressed, mentally incapacitated. Even if "Steve" was there, it's still that other guy's body. Clearly the man’s soul or whatever it is, was still around, since at the end he’s walking around. The fact that he doesn’t know what happened to him doesn’t make it better. Not to mention the incredible danger they both put that poor guy’s body through. And don't get me started on the number of laws they broke while with this guy's body. Assaulting the secret service, in the white house, stealing a military jet. Just to name a few. Aggh, I thought that director Ms. Jenkins knew what she was doing. The first movie was good.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Diana. You know I never was a fan of Steve.”

Diana smirked slightly, “yes Bruce I’m aware. For me meeting him was different. And long before you got your head out of your bat… ass.” they both thought back to when it was just the original 7 and all but Batman was sent to an alternate reality where the Nazis had won, and they had to go back in time to stop Vandal Savage.

Diana met an American spy named Steve Trevor where they shared a kiss. But nothing more, she looked him up once they corrected reality, but a certain dark knight had always had her heart.

“Bat… ass? You are worse at naming things then Dick is.” Bruce said as Diana snuggled up against him.

“Another thing, what was all that crap about her _needing_ a man. I thought her whole point was about being a strong independent woman. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing wrong with _wanting_ to be with a man…” Diana smirked as she lightly elbowed Bruce. “But to _need_ a man? Just no, that’s just poor writing.”

“I love your strong independence. Nor am I upset that you don’t need me.” Bruce said, even though they both know it.

“And don’t even get me started on the ending, with the particles equals touching, and the lasso of truth doing things I never knew it could do.”

“You mean your lasso doesn’t give you Clark’s superhearing? Although I think it would be cool to see you ride lightening.”

“No to the superhearing, and why would I have to use the lasso, I can fly, just fine by myself.” Diana said calming down after her little rant, which she knew was Bruce's point. “How did you find this again?”

That one guy in red that looks like the guy that played Hal Jordan in the movie. Deadpool uh, Wade, he told me about another universe he calls it earth 1218, but we called it Earth Prime, where there aren’t any superheroes….”

“Oh yeah, that guy, kept hitting on me and saying he would hook me up with his good buddy Spidey. Whoever that is. Something called fanfiction keeps paring us together.”

“Yeah Spider-Man, I guess he’s kind of like his universes' version of me.”

“All dark and broody?”

“No, not like that, but he lost his parents. But he’s more of an everyman. He fights crime in New York. He’s a lot like Dick.”

“and another thing, they changed Barbara’s origins so much, I mean we have a dream stone thing here, right?”

“Not sure, I know there are in some universes, but I haven’t heard of it here. Not that we don’t have enough cursed magic items that do the same thing around here.”

“I still can’t get over what she did to that guy without a second thought, they didn't even give him a name, they call him the 'handsome man' talk about demeaning, then at the end when she talks to him like nothing…. And why didn’t she arrest Lord or Barbara? She just let them go, like they didn’t just try to end the world.”

“I’m assuming for possible future movies.” Bruce put his finger on her mouth to stop her from speaking. “Diana remember this is just a movie it’s fake. Not like real life.”

Diana frown, “I know, but still, to leave it like that, ugh.”

“Come on, the boys are watching the city for me tonight, so I’m all yours, princess.”

That put a smile on Diana’s face. “Hmm, the dark mysterious batman is all mine for the night… whatever should I do?”

“If I may as my other title as ‘world’s greatest detective’ I would be happy to give you a few hints. Say perhaps as we head to bed?”

“I would find that agreeable.”

Diana and Bruce shut off the device Bruce had built to look in on other universes to see what’s going on. They headed up to the master bedroom. Bruce looking forward to spending the evening with her.

“I have to say that Pedro Pascal guy was pretty good. He hammed it up a little too much, but I like him as Maxwell Lord much more than the version we have here. He’s really great in the Mandalorian as well.” Diana’s smile turned soft as she almost cooed, “and baby Yoda he’s so cute. So glad they had the Jedi be Luke.”

Bruce bit back a groan that she wouldn’t let the movie go. “That might because he doesn’t have powers in real life. Plus, they kind of changed him enough to make him weaker than the version we know. Not to mention having a kid is a great way to keep you from going to far over the deep end. Usually.”

Diana looked pointedly at Bruce as if to say, _and what about you?_

Bruce rolled his eyes, something he’d never done before but being with Diana has made him relax more. “I did say usually, not _always_.” He then closed the bedroom door behind them both, “you really like watching that stuff.”

“Yeah, well I don’t have an entire city to patrol nor a major fortune 50 company to pretend I don’t run. Plus, Tim said it’s like that show, Rick and Morty with their interdimensional cable, only not as strange.”

“I wish you would stop corrupting my robin.” Bruce said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Are you sure _I’m_ corrupting _him_? Or the other way around.” Diana asked.

“Oh, I know it’s the other way around, but I can’t yell at him right now….” Before Bruce could say anything else, she put her finger on his mouth like he did to her to stop him from talking.

“Shh, I know what I want to do with my dark knight….” She leaned close pressing her body against his as she smirked at hearing him moan then she whispered a few things into his ear.

Bruce forced himself not to grab her and ravage her right there, so he looked over to make sure the door was locked. Then let out a long low moan that he knows drives her crazy.

He turned off the light as they fell into bed, to do as Diana requested.

All thoughts of that movie, other universes and baby Yoda's gone from her mind for the night.

As Bruce intended.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't all that good. I had an idea, and wanting to rant about it, but I like to avoid all other social media as much as possible. So who better to complain about the movie then Wonder Woman herself... well at least a version of herself.


End file.
